


Sweet young love

by haurii



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Illustrated, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, gaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haurii/pseuds/haurii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Star and Soul have some sexy times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet young love

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my second real fanfic and my first attempt at smut. which I wrote 2am last night in bed instead of sleeping..... Woo ...
> 
> Edit: I DREW A THING ! :^D

"How's it going there, Black Star?"

He squirmed in Soul's lap and avoided the other's eyes, shifting his tied arms around behind his back. 

"Hey, look at me." Said Soul. It wasn't said very demanding, it sounded pretty carefree actually. It was hard not no do as he said anyway and so Black Star met his eyes. He could feel his checks burning but Souls reassuring smile made him feel a little better. 

A hand stroked his crotch through his underpants and he bit back a moan. Soul hummed and removed his hand and Black Star couldn't stop a small sound of protest at the lack of contact.

They kissed, slow and wet, the noises filling up the quiet bedroom. Soul's hands traveled down his shoulders, down his biceps and behind his back. They were stroking his face and his hair and it felt as if they had been kissing for an eternity. It wasn't bad though. He wouldn't mind kissing Soul for all eternity. His dick was really starting to hurt though.

"Let's just get on with it." He said, still out of breath.

Soul hummed but said nothing as he peppered small kisses on Black Star's forehead, down his cheek and then neck, stopping to suck at his collarbone. Black Star answered with quiet moans and jutted his hips down on Soul to relieve some tension of his predicament. The kisses continued down his chest, now open mouthed and wet. Soul's tongue and teeth played with one of his nipples and a hand on the other. His head flew back and he moaned. Soul groaned in response.

It seemed as he couldn't contain himself anymore and so he put his hands under Black Star's ass to lift him who made a startled sound as they rose. He turned around and laid Black Star on the bed and removed his shirt before crawling up on the bed and leaned over him. His pupils were dilated and his cheeks tinted red. Their lips met again and they kissed. Then he grinned before he crawled back off the bed and sat on his knees on the floor, his hands on the others knees.

The removal of his underwear and the cold air on his erection made Black Star almost groan out loud. Then he felt Soul's tongue on it and he let the sound leave him. He heard a small chuckle in response but couldn't focus on it because soon he was a moaning wreck. Soul licked, sucked, and very carefully used his teeth and it made his mind blank and utterly in love.

"I'm-" was all the warning Soul got as he came. Soul took it all in his mouth and down his throat and swallowed eagerly, still sucking and milking Black Star of the last drop. He lied there, evening out his breathing and recovering from his ejaculation.

Then he paused. "My arms hurt." He said hoarsely.

Soul only laughed and apologized as he helped him sit up.

_Yup,_ Black Star thought as his lover pecked a kiss on his neck before carefully untying the ropes around his arms. _Utterly in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaahhh this is so short and bad and that ending was so sappy I'm sorry


End file.
